


A Day to Take Chances

by LadyM_17



Series: Swinging Alone [3]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Coming Out, Getting Together, M/M, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyM_17/pseuds/LadyM_17
Summary: Cyrus is ready to come out to his school-- there're just a few more people he needs to tell first.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: Swinging Alone [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066751
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	A Day to Take Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the last of this lil series thing I've wrote (or at least I think it's the last :) ). I hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> Content Warnings: Mentions/References to Homophobia  
> Please let me know if you think I missed something and take care of yourselves <3

Cyrus held the small rainbow pin in his hands. Today was the day he came out to his school, but before he did he had a few people he wanted to tell: namely, TJ, Marty, and Jonah. He knocked on TJ’s door. TJ would be inside, with Marty and Jonah. Cyrus knew this because he’d asked them to meet him before school: Marty would’ve shown up early— worried for his friend, Jonah on time, and Cyrus, today, came late a mix of nerves holding him back and not wanting to sit there as Marty and TJ glanced over at him with worry while they waited for Jonah.

TJ opened the door as soon as Cyrus knocked. “Hey, Underdog.” TJ gave Cyrus the soft smile that Andi had once dubbed his ‘Cyrus smile', the terrified part of Cyrus’s head wondered if he’d see that smile again after today.

 _Stop it._ He told himself. _It’s going to be fine._

“Hey Teej,” Cyrus returned TJ’s smile, he wasn’t sure if he was nauseous from anxiety or excitement. “Are the others here yet?”

“Yeah, c’mon down.”

Both Jonah and Marty looked up when the two came down the stairs. Jonah put down the photo he was looking at and Marty sat up from where he was lazing on the couch.

“Hey, guys.”

“Hey, Cy-Guy!” Jonah grinned at him.

They stood in silence for a moment before Cyrus took a breath. “I’ve got something to tell you guys.”

“Okay?” TJ moved to sit on the couch next to Marty, as Marty gave Cyrus an encouraging smile.

Cyrus looked down at the pin, he’d been gripping it so hard there were little indents in his palm. He looked back up at his friends. “I’m gay.”

Cyrus didn’t know what he expected. On one hand acceptance, on the other hand, hatred. He did not expect Jonah to exhale: “Oh thank god.”

At Cyrus’s questioning look, he hurried to explain. “I thought you were going to tell us something bad.”

“Yeah, you had us all worried, Cy.” Marty grinned at him. “We can handle this.”

Cyrus’s face broke out into a belated grin as his brain fully understood that they were okay with it. Well, at least Jonah and Marty were, he turned to look at TJ, who was staring at him intently.

“Teej?” He asked, the smile falling from his face. He didn’t miss how Marty sat up, unsure what was going to come next, but then Teej broke out into a grin.

“Proud of you, Underdog.”

And Cyrus relaxed again, almost dropping his pin. “Oh, right! I figured with you three, I’ve come out to everyone that I wanted to tell, like in person, I figured this could just do it for everyone else,” He rambled on, as he attempted to put the pin on.

“Here, let me.” TJ walked over to him and attached the pin to Cyrus's collar. "There." He gave Cyrus one of his ‘Cyrus smiles’ and Cyrus beamed.

“Hate to break up this moment,” Marty said, standing up. “But we’ve actually got to get to school.”

Cyrus glanced at his phone. “Right!"

There was momentary chaos as they all grabbed their backpacks and jackets in an attempt to get out the door on time, but soon they were on their way. As they walked, TJ tugged on Cyrus’s arm, slowing him down a bit. Cyrus got the message and they dropped back a few feet to talk, missing the nudge Marty gave Jonah as they did.

“Hey.” Cyrus pushed the back of his pin down, checking it was still there.

TJ stared down at the pin for a moment and swallowed. “If anyone gives you shit for that, let me know.” He then looked back up at Cyrus. “Sorry, that probably wasn’t the most encouraging thing.”

Cyrus laughed. “Probably not, but I appreciate knowing you have my back.”

“Always, Underdog.” TJ looked down again. “Today... seems to be a day to take chances.”

Cyrus nodded slowly. “I seem to be. You have a chance you want to take?”

TJ nodded and slowly held out his hand.

Cyrus looked down at it. “Is this—?”

“Do you want to go out with me, Underdog?”

Cyrus grabbed TJ’s hand and grinned. “A day of chances seems to be paying off.”

TJ grinned back.

“Hey, lovebirds, c’mon,” Marty called from up the block.

TJ and Cyrus hurried over to where their friends were waiting.

“Andi and Buffy'll be thrilled,” Jonah said, “They’ve been watching you two pine for ages."

TJ and Cyrus exchanged glances.

“Did they know?” TJ asked.

“I mean they knew I liked you.”

“They knew I liked you!”

Marty and Jonah burst out laughing.

“Well, you two weren’t exactly the most discreet,” Marty said.

Cyrus looked down at his pin. “Was coming out a bit redundant?”

“Well, no one knew outright,” Jonah said. “And TJ definitely didn’t.”

“I didn’t want to assume anything!” TJ said, squeezing Cyrus’s hand.

“Well, now I wish I’d told you all sooner.”

“Don’t worry about it, Cy-Guy,” Jonah said, as they headed towards the High School. “You did it on your own time.”

“Yeah, Underdog,” TJ slung his arm around Cyrus’s shoulder, switching which hands they were holding so Cyrus wasn’t tangled in his own arms. “Stuff takes time.”

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
